Hiyori's Shock
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Hiyori thinks somethings going on between her two friends Minami and Yutaka, so she sets out to find out what it is. This leads somewhere she never expected, but would definitely do again. Loads of naughty naughty. Will do requests depending on request.


She could see it. She WASN'T crazy. Hiyori was sitting at her desk, staring at Yutaka and

Minami, who were lightly chatting at their desks. Minami was planning to have Yutaka over and

they were talking about their plans. She could SWEAR there was something behind it all.

"So you have all the stuff ready right?" peeped Yutaka, smiling sweeter than usual, at least, in

Hiyori's eyes it was.

Minami nodded "We can start as soon as we get to my house" Minami paused "Oh and my

parents are out for tonight and tomorrow so i'll make you dinner." the green haired girl finished.

Hiyori smiled at this, thinking of the two at a romantic dinner for the two of them, Minami cooking

and Yutaka granting her quick kisses on the cheek. Her hand moved on its own, grabbing the

pencil and sketching the image in her head. Oh how she wanted it to be true.

"I can't wait." Yutaka whispered sweetly. Her and Minami's eyes met and Hiyori watched as they

stared lovingly at each other. She was nearly drooling at this yuri gold before her. She made up

her mind that she HAD to see more, she didn't care what she had to do.

Later that day, after school had ended. She went to her home. She gathered up her things

quickly, as quickly as she could while fighting with her morality. Pencil, paper, everything she

could need, binoculars, trench coat and hat, so that if she was seen she still had a chance to

hide who she was.

She raced down to the train station, everywhere she looked she was getting scared looks. She

admittedly did look rather suspicious, but there was no time to think about it. She was finally to

Minaimi's house, thinking of the best point to sit where she wouldn't be seen and could still see

inside the house. She spotted the perfect place, up the tree just in front of the Iwasaki fence. She

scaled the tree, it was really difficult, artists really are not made for physical labor. But with a huff

she lifted herself up onto the branch and looked to the windows, she could see movement on the

second floor through one of them, she made out two bodies. It was then she took out her

binoculars

What she saw nearly knocked her off her perch. Through the binoculars she could clearly see

Minami tied to the bed, a strap on tied to her sticking straight up in the air. Yutaka was on the

other side of the bed, gingerly tying a blind over her eyes. Yutaka was in a leather outfit, black,

with red trim. It wasn't concealing the parts clothes are meant to, instead it drew direction

completely to those very specific parts.

Hiyori gulped, completely forgetting about drawing anything. She leaned forward, waiting for the

show to begin. Too distracted even to notice her hat flying off into the yard, which Cherry,

Minami's large white dog, had decided to take in her mouth and burry elsewhere. Yutaka was

walking to the window, making Hiyori a bit nervous. Yutaka was about to close the blinds, when

she spotted the girl on the branch. Hiyori froze, seeing her eyes stare directly into her soul

through the binoculars. To her surprise Yutaka didn't freak out, didn't turn red, in fact the only

reaction she showed was a smirk playing at her features.

It was then that she called out "Hiyori-chan, get over here!" the cherry girl haired girl shouted to

the peeping tom. Hiyori dashed down the tree, she wanted to explain herself in a way that made

her seem less of a pervert, but honestly, there were none. She walked up to the door, sweat

beading off her. She opened the door, to see Yutaka coming down the stairs, still in that outfit.

She swayed her hips and yanked Hiyori right up against her by her coat. "Still wanna watch?"

she asked, licking her lips and looking Hiyori up and down. Hiyori had an idea of where this was

going, there was no way she was going to give this chance up. She nodded and Yutaka pulled

her hand and took her upstairs.

They entered the room, Minami still strapped down to the bed, eyes still covered, black strapon

still up in the air. Yutaka took Hiyori to the large recliner in the corner of the room. "You can watch

comfortably from here" She smiled. Yutaka returned to Minami's side, lightly trailing her hand up

her tall captives side. Minami stiffened in response, biting her lip. Yutaka climbed up on the bed,

and then up on Minami. Slowly she lowered herself on the false member. Hiyori couldn't think,

she was aroused, watching as Yutaka was penetrated. She couldn't ask for better, she lifted her

skirt, slowly rubbing herself through her panties. She could feel herself getting wetter in

anticipation.

Yutaka swiveled her hips, lowering herself all the way down, going slow, putting on a nice show

for their viewer. She rocked back and forth, moaning seductively as she did so. This caused

Minami to whimper in anticipation and longing, tugging lightly at her straps, eager for attention.

"Shhhhhh" Yutaka whispered, dragging her nails down Minami's toned stomach, leaving trails of

red irritated red marks. Minami bit her lip harder, but no more noises escaped her. Yutaka

crushed her lips against the larger girls as she humped her, making the bed shake. Yutaka

straightened herself, arching her back as she grinded, her hands placed firmly on Minami's

pelvis.

Hiyori watched Yutaka hump the larger girl, she loved watching the toy vanish all the way inside

her tight young pussy, only to reappear seconds later. Listening to Yutaka's moans and gasps of

pleasure was making her hot, she rubbed herself harder through her now ruined underwear.

Yutaka leaned forward, grabbing at Minami's small breasts and grasping them with excessive

force. Minami moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts into her lovers touch. Yutaka

immediately retracted her hands. "Nu-uh" she motioned teasingly "Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?"

Minami audibly gulped, tugging lightly at her restraints. Yutaka pulled herself off the toy, now

soaked with her juices. Then she slowly took off Minami's blindfold. "I wanna see the look in your

eyes as we do this." she whispered darkly.

She undid the strap on, and brought it up to Minami's face. "Now lick it clean." She whispered.

Minami immediately began licking and sucking, Yutaka smiled, pleased by her slaves eagerness.

"Ohhh you like the way that tastes?" Minami nodded as she finished the last of the juices. Yutaka

smiled, unataching the dildoe from the harness tossing it lightly to the side. She crawled to

Minami's legs, once between them, she slowly pushed the toy inside her pretty pink flower.

The display was driving Hiyori crazy, she had started fingering herself, panties long since

discarded. She was sweaty, her juices pouring out of her as her desperate gasps and moans

got louder. She was gently kneading her breast with her free hand and her glasses were

completely fogging over.

Minami groaned at the penetration. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay quiet?" Yutaka

asked. "Now I can't be gentle." she finished darkly. Yutaka slammed the dildoe all the way inside

Minami, making her eyes jolt open. She did it again and again, going faster than Hiyori thought

the usually frail girl could. Minami didn't moan, but instead shut her eyes tight, trying hard not to

make any noises. Minami's hips were out of control and Yutaka smiled as she realised things

weren't gonna get any better.

Yutaka suprisingly stoped, pulling the smooth dildoe out of Minami and slidding on an attachment,

making it bigger, with bumps all over it. But obviously she wasn't done yet, as she turned the little

dial at the end to max. Hiyori could hear the vibrator start up. Poor Minami.

Minami was wiggling around, anticipation in her eyes. Yutaka wasn't going to keep her lover

waiting. She shoved it back inside Minami, the girl had to moan, she couldn't hold it in. This only

made Yutaka force it in harder and faster. She had started rubbing herself, feeling completely

aroused by the situation. Watching Minami take it was gonna drive little Yutaka over the edge,

Minami herself, was also really close. Yutaka pulled out the toy again, Minami whined, bucking

her hips, searching for the final contact that would push her over the edge.

Before she knew it Yutaka's pussy was in front of her face. "Finish me off." she ordered "Or you

won't get to." such a harsh threat, Hiyori thought as her own end was rapidly nearing, any of

these strokes to her clit could bring her there.

Minami dove in, licking and suckling at the girls clit roughly. Yutaka moaned, shoving the toy back

in her partner. They continued this for only a few seconds before they both came, hard. Minami's

fluids escaping all over the toy and Yutaka's streaming down Minami's chin. The sight of them

cumming was the last straw, her fingers were now covered with her own cum as she stifled a

pleasure filled cry.

Yutaka turned, untying Minami and smiling down at her, kissing her repeatedly as she finished.

Minami wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Then they both turned to Hiyori.

"It's getting dark out." Minami claimed "If you'd like I could make enough for three so you don't

have to travel at night." she finished.

"Yeah, Hiyori-chan" Yutaka continued "Lets have a sleepover" she smiled at her friend, as sweet

and innocent as before.

"Hehehe, yeah, that sounds nice." Hiyori said, still coming down from her high. This was going to

make a real hit of a comic.


End file.
